A Lady and The Tramp
by Toki no Miko
Summary: Rilliane (Rin), seorang gadis darah biru dengan penuh kepolosan. Allen(Len), seorang laki-laki yang hidup dengan aturan jalanan yang keras. Ketika kedua sisi yang berbeda bertemu, apa yang akan terjadi? / another multichapter from Toki! / mind to read and review?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid bukan punya Toki

**Warning: **AU-ish, kemungkinan _typo _ bertebaran, _random_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Lady and The Tramp<em>**

**Prologue**

27 Desember; sebuah tanggal dimana seorang bayi menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Meskipun tubuhnya yang berukuran mungil, jeritannya mampu membuat semua orang untuk berhenti dan melihat makhluk kecil itu untuk sesaat. Seketika, waktu berhenti – tergantikan oleh momen kebahagiaan.

Liliana Kagami resmi menjadi seorang ibu sekarang. Kedua matanya yang sayu melihat gadis mungilnya dengan seksama; selaput matanya berkaca-kaca. Dari luar ruangan terdengar teriakan gembira Leon Kagami – sang suami sekaligus ayah dari putri kecilnya.

"Halo putri kecilku," ujar Lily dengan suara parau. Tangan kanannya menyapu lembut rambut tipis bayi kecilnya. Seketika dahi ibu muda itu berkerut. "Hm… Astaga, aku belum memikirkan nama yang cocok untukmu…"

Lily tersenyum, lalu mengecup perlahan dahi bayinya. Ketika Lily menarik kepalanya, gadis kecilnya membuka matanya. Untuk sesaat, mereka berdua saling menatap.

Lily tersenyum lebih lebar – dia menemukan nama yang pas untuk putrinya.

"Selamat datang ke dunia, _Rilliane Kagami_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **err… _etto… _

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Toki mau bikin fanfiksi _multichapter _lagi… Dan ini baru prolognya …aduh takut gak bisa nyelesain fanfiksi ini sampai tuntas haha – /dor

Oiya, fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film Disney! Ada yang bisa nebak nama filmnya (judul fanfiksi ini diambil dari nama film itu, _duh_)

Yah intinya ayo lihat sejauh apa perkembangan Toki dalam membuat cerita ini, oke?

Sampai ketemu di _chap_ satu (yang rencananya selesai sore ini)! _Mind to read and review_?


	2. Chapter 1: 17 dan Liontin

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid bukan punya Toki

**Warning: **AU-ish, kemungkinan _typo _ bertebaran, _random_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Lady and The Tramp<em>**

**Chapter 1: 17 dan Liontin**

* * *

><p>Sayup-sayup aku mendengar ayam berkokok. Perlahan aku membuka mata, memperhatikan sinar mentari menyelinap masuk melalu tirai jendelaku yang tidak tertutup dengan sempurna. Aku menatap kalender di sudut kamar. 27 Desember.<p>

Tebak siapa yang berumur 17 tahun hari ini?

Aku menendang selimut tebal yang semalaman memelukku, lalu memakai sandal rumah jingga kesukaanku. Sambil menyisir rambutku, aku membuka lemari baju untuk memilih pakaianku pagi ini. Dengan cepat aku menarik gaun dibawah lutut berlengan panjang berwarna kuning lemon. Aku tersenyum simpul, seketika mengingat ketika aku merengek agar bunda membelikannya untukku. Menggelengkan kepala, aku mulai melepas gaun tidurku.

_Tok Tok_

"Tunggu!" ujarku setengah berteriak ketika ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Dengan cepat aku memakai gaun pagiku. Setelah selesai, aku setengah berlari membuka pintu.

Terlihat bunda yang masih menggunakan gaun tidurnya tersenyum padaku. Kedua tangannya bersembunyi dibalik badan rampingnya. Aku pun membalas senyumnya lalu memeluknya. "Bunda tahu hari ini hari apa?" tanyaku dengan nada jahil.

Bunda hanya tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja, hari ini adalah hari dimana seorang bidadari jatuh pada pelukan bunda 17 tahun silam," ujarnya, lalu mengecup dahiku dengan penuh sayang. "Selamat ulang tahun, Rin!"

Aku tertawa lepas; bunda selalu bisa berkata dengan ucapan yang sangat puitis. Tiba-tiba bunda membawa kedua tangannya dari persembunyiannya, kedua tangannya memegang sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Sebuah pita berwarna jingga tua duduk manis sebagai hiasan. "Ini hadiah kecil dari bunda dan ayah, semoga kau menyukainya." Bunda menaruh kotak itu di meja riasku. "Hm, dimana pitamu?"

Sontak kedua tanganku memegang puncuk kepalaku. Aku tidak merasakan pita kesayangku diatas sana. Bunda hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkahku. "Apalah seorang Rilliane tanpa pita khasnya…" ujar bunda sambil terkekeh.

Bunda terduduk diatas tempat tidurku, lalu tangan kanannya menuntunku untuk mendekatinya. Mengerti maksud bunda, aku menarik kursi kecilku dan duduk didepan bunda.

Dengan lembut bunda merapikan rambutku; jari-jari lentiknya menyentuh perlahan helaian rambutku. Sesaat aku merasakan euphoria kecil akibat sentuhan bunda. Salah satu tangannya meraih pita putih yang merupakan ciri khasku, lalu memakaikan pita itu diatas kepalaku.

"Nah, ini baru Rilliane yang kukenal." Bunda pun berdiri, lalu berjalan kearah pintu. "Bukalah dulu hadiah itu, lalu bergabunglah dengan ayah untuk sarapan; dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu wanita mudanya."

Aku tertawa pelan. Wanita muda? Darimana bunda memikirkan sebutan itu?!

Setelah bunda meninggalkanku, aku berjalan menuju meja riasku. Aku melihat pantulan diriku didepan cermin, lalu tersenyum simpul. Siapa sangka waktu bisa berjalan secepat ini? Seingatku baru kemarin aku mendapat pita putihku ini – dan itu lima tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku sudah 17 tahun. Tidak lama lagi aku akan memulai lembaran baru hidupku tanpa orang tuaku, dan mulai belajar untuk merasakan _bagaimana _menjadi orang tua yang sebenarnya.

Aku pun mulai menatap hadiah kecil yang terdiam di sudut meja, lalu mengambilnya dengan dua tanganku. Mengocok kotak itu perlahan, lalu kudekatkan dengan telingaku; sekilas terdengar suara gemericik. Aku mengerutkan dahi; apa gerangan isi kotak ini?

Perlahan aku menarik pita jingga tua yang menjaga agar kotak itu tetap tertutup rapat. Setelah simpul pita itu terlepas, aku membuka kotak itu. Aku pun terkejut melihat benda yang tengah bersembunyi di dalam kotak itu.

Sebuah liontin dengan rantai terbuat dari emas menangkap perhatianku. Liontin kalung itu berbentuk sederhana; menyerupai bentuk wajik. Kuraba liontin itu, lalu memegangnya. Liontin ini terbuat dari emas putih dan terdapat ukiran namaku bagian belakangnya. Aku mencoba untuk memakai kalung itu sendiri, lalu melihat pantulan diriku di cermin. Sesaat aku merasa aneh; aku tidak pernah memakai perhiasan emas sebelumnya, dan aku merasa menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa sekarang.

Apakah ini perasaan seorang wanita ketika memakai sebuah perhiasan? Apakah wajar jika merka merasa begitu… _istimewa_?

* * *

><p>"Lihatlah putri kecil ayah! Betapa cantiknya dirimu, sayang!"<p>

Aku pun tersipu malu ketika ayahku berteriak saat melihatku memasuki ruang makan. Kulihat pria berumur empat puluh tahun yang kupanggil ayah berjalan mendekati diriku, lalu perlahan mengangkat tubuhku dan berputar. Sontak aku berteriak, sedangkan ayah hanya tertawa. "Ayah! Turunkan aku!" ujarku setengah berteriak, perlahan merasakan mukaku memanas.

Ayah pun berhenti dan menaruhku kembali untuk berdiri. Kedua matanya mengarah pada liontin dari kalung yang kukenakan. "Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya, sekilas kudengar nada khawatir ketika ayah mengatakan kalimat itu.

Aku pun mengangguk kecil. "Tentu saja, karena ayah dan bunda yang memberikannya untukku; pernahkah aku _tidak_ menyukai pemberian ayah dan bunda?" Aku tertawa kecil. "Kurasa tidak ayah."

Ayah pun melihatku dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dan tiba-tiba ayah pun menangis. "Pu-Putri kecilku sudah besar…" ujarnya dengan sedikit terbata.

Aku tertawa kecil, lalu melihat bunda sibuk menata makanan untuk sarapan. Aku menghampirinya, lalu bertanya, "Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu ibunda?"

Bunda hanya tersenyum singkat, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Ini adalah hari istimewa untukmu, aku tidak ingin membuat gaun dan tanganmu kotor padahal hari masih muda." Bunda pun mengecup dahiku. "Duduk yang manis saja dengan ayah, _okay_?"

Aku terdiam, lalu akhirnya duduk disamping ayah. Ayah pun mulai berbicara kisah tentang kelahiranku; yang ayah _selalu_ bicarakan sebelum makan pagi dimulai. Tidak lama setelah itu, bunda pun membawa tiga piring berisi beberapa _scone_, telur orak-arik, _beef bacon_, dan segelas jus jeruk hangat untukku.

* * *

><p>Setelah sarapan, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan disekitar taman didekat rumah. Angin pagi sangatlah menyejukan; dengan lembut menyapu wajahku. Aku melihat beberapa bunga mawar merah masih basah karena embun pagi. Ah, benar-benar hari yang menenang -<p>

"Ooh! Lihatlah, Rilliane sudah dewasa sekarang!"

Seketika wajahku memerah. Aku mengenal sekali _siapa _ yang bisa berteriak sekencang itu – meskipun hari masih _pagi_. "Berhentilah berteriak, Michaela! Dimana tata kramamu, dan bukankah sudah beberapa kali kuminta padamu untuk memanggilku Rin?" ujarku, dengan volume suara yang lebih kecil dari teriakannya.

Kulihat Michaela berdengus kesal, kerutan di dahinya terlihat jelas. "Dan bukankah sudah kubilang pada_mu_ untuk memanggilku Miku? Dasar nona sok pengatur!" Kedua matanya tertuju pada liontinku. "Ooh! Sebuah liontin emas? Mewah sekali!" ujarnya, yang tentunya sambil berteriak.

Aku tertawa perlahan, lalu memperhatikan Michaela, atau Miku, dengan seksama. Rambut _teal_nya dikuncir dua; membuatnya terlihat mengemaskan (sangat bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan bahwa dia sudah berumur dua puluh dua tahun). Badan rampingnya berbalut gaun panjang berwarna biru muda dan berlengan panjang. Betapa anggunnya gadis ini, dan dia akan lebih _anggun _jika dia bisa belajar untuk berbicara dengan _tidak_ berteriak.

"Ah, aku lupa untuk membawa hadiahmu! Aku tidak akan menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini," ujar Miku sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku akan ke rumahmu siang ini. Oh! Dan aku akan mengajak Luka, _okay_?"

Ah, Luka. Aku hampir melupakan dirinya. Dasar Rin, bisa-bisanya kau melupakan sahabatmu sendiri. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu kehadiran kalian berdua," jawabku dengan senyum simpul.

Miku terkekeh mendengar jawabanku, lalu melambaikan tangan – mengakhiri pertemuan pagi kami berdua. Dan sekarang aku sendirian di taman ini. Setelah berkeliling dan mengamati taman, aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah.

Untuk sesaat aku merasa seseorang mengawasiku, atau itu hanyalah perasaanku?

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Daaaan, _chapter _satu selesai! _Yeay_!

Dan betapa gajenya cerita ini! _Yea - _/dor

Ehem, intinya, bisa dilihat belum ada kemunculan Len disini, ya kan? Tapi tenang saja! Dia akan muncul cepat atau lambat (?)

Terima kasih buat yang udah membaca prolog pendek cerita ini, Toki benar-benar menghargai itu!

Akhir kata, sampai ketemu di _chapter _selanjutnyaaa –

/kabur


	3. Chapter 2: 19 dan Rilliane

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid bukan punya Toki

**Warning: **AU-ish, kemungkinan _typo _ bertebaran, _random_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A Lady and The Tramp<em>**

**Chapter 2: 19 dan "Rilliane"**

* * *

><p>Sekilas aku mendengar suara kereta api mengeluarkan uap panasnya. Aku menguap dan mengambil jaket <em>jeans<em>ku yang tergeletak di lantai. Setelah memakai jaket kesayangku, aku berjalan untuk keluar dari gubuk kecil yang kunamakan rumah. Sinar matahari dengan cepat membutakan pandanganku untuk sesaat. Aku tersenyum miring. Hari yang indah untuk seorang _gelandangan_, eh?

Perutku berbunyi; pertanda saatnya untuk makan pagi. Hm… Kira-kira apa yang harus kumakan hari ini? Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan beton sambil bersiul – jalanan yang sama, pemandangan yang sama. Saat melewati sebuah panti asuhan kecil, aku melihat banyak anak kecil tertawa dengan bahagia. Seorang anak perempuan bahkan melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, dan berkata, "Hai manis!"

Gadis mungil itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan tersipu malu. Aku melemparkan padanya sebuah kecupan, lalu melesat pergi dari tempat itu. Perutku berbunyi makin keras. Heh, sabarlah kawan!

"Ayo kita lihat…" gumamku ketika melihat beberapa tempat makan yang ada di depanku. "Daging bakar…? Hm… mungkin tidak. _Pastry_? Tidak, terlalu banyak gula dan tepung… Aha!" Senyumku mengembang ketika mencium aroma pasta yang sudah lama kukenal. Aku pun berjalan ke area belakang sebuah restoran Itali kecil di sudut jalan.

Ketika aku melihat pintu belakang restoran yang tempat sekali menuju dapur, aku pun mengetuk pintu tersebut. Mendengar beberapa langkah kaki menuju pintu, aku pun menunggu agar pintu di depanku cepat terbuka.

Seorang pria berumur 22 tahun membuka pintu, topi koki kesayangannya menutupi rambut biru khasnya. Ketika melihatku, lelaki tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum. "Yo Len! Biar kutebak, kau mau sarapanmu?" tanya pria itu, lalu dia terkekeh. "Masakanku belum ada yang siap untuk disajikan, pisang saja tidak apa-apa kan?"

Aku tertawa lepas, lalu mengangguk dengan semangat. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Kaito! Tapi, tidak hanya satu pisang, bukan? Ayolah, kau mengenalku dengan baik, kawan." Pria itu, Kaito hanya bisa tertawa, lalu kembali masuk ke dapurnya.

Menunggu sarapanku datang, aku bersender pada sebuah tembok. Melihat-lihat sekitarku, aku menyadari ada sebuah kertas. Kedua mataku membulat, lalu aku pun tersenyum miring.

_DICARI HIDUP ATAU MATI_

_ALLEN KAGAMINE_

_IMBALAN: 500 KOIN EMAS_

Ah, apakah polisi itu merindukanku? Astaga, mereka tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membuat kertas sialan itu.

Karena kau tahu apa? Aku ini pencuri kelas atas, polisi kelas teri seperti mereka tidak mungkin dapat menangkapku.

"Kenapa Len? Kau mendapat surat cinta lagi, eh?"

Kaito menyadarkan lamunanku, lalu melihat kertas yang ditempel di dinding. "Wah, kupikir sekarang mereka serius, Len. Lihat imbalan itu! Kau tahu? Aku bisa saja menjebakmu, membawamu kepada polisi-polisi itu, dan memiliki 500 koin emas itu." Kaito tertawa lepas. "Tapi, sebelumnya kau pasti akan membunuhku dulu kan?"

Aku tertawa bersama Kaito, lalu berhenti ketika mendengar perutku berulah lagi. Aku hanya bisa menggerang, sementara Kaito melanjutkan tawanya. Tangan kanannya membawa satu karung kecil berisi buah terenak yang pernah kucoba. Aku mengambil karung tersebut, lalu meraih satu koin emas yang ada di kantong jaketku. Melihat koin emas yang kupegang, Kaito hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi. "Ayolah Len! Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu untuk memberiku uang sekoin pun!" Kaito mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak mau uang dari sahabatku sendiri."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kaito yang melambaikan tangan padaku - tentunya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sayup-sayup kudengar Kaito mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat senyumku mengembang.

* * *

><p>Setelah menghabiskan beberapa pisang (tentunya aku tidak menghabiskan <em>semua <em>isinya, _duh_), aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebelum kembali ke rumah. Lagipula, apa yang bisa kulakukan di gubuk kecil itu? Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara sirine yang sangat kukenal.

Aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dalam sebuah gang, lalu melihat sebuah mobil polisi melintas dengan pelan. Di kursi belakang aku melihat dua sosok yang sangat kukenal; seorang laki-laki berambut merah muda dan seorang gadis berambut kuning berkuncir satu sebelah. Oh, betapa aku ingin keluar dari persembunyianku dan menolong mereka, tapi bagaimana?

Mobil polisi itu berhenti di depan sebuah toko _pastry_, lalu polisi yang mengendarainya pun turun – mungkin untuk membeli sarapan? Tapi inilah kesempatanku.

Aku berlari kecil dan bersembunyi di dekat kap belakang mobil polisi itu, lalu mengetuk kacanya. Kedua sosok itu melihat kebelakang, lalu tersenyum senang; bahkan sang gadis melempaskan sebuah kecupan padaku. Aku hanya bisa tertawa perlahan, lalu dengan perlahan mencoba untuk membuka pintu mobil tersebut. Nihil, terkunci dari dalam.

Kulihat tangan mereka terikat oleh sebuah kain dan borgol. Ternyata polisi itu pintar juga, tidak hanya menggunakan borgol karena dia tahu _borgol_ tidak memiliki efek apapun untuk mereka. Aku memperhatikan kursi pengemudi, dan menyadari bahwa kunci mobil tidak berada di tempatnya. Aku mendengus kesal, tapi tentunya tidak kehabisan akal.

Aku menghancurkan kaca mobil itu dengan siku kananku.

_PRANG_!

Sukses! Tangan kiriku berusaha untuk membuka kunci pintu dari dalam, lalu akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Kedua sosok itu pun dengan cepat keluar dari mobil itu. Sang gadis sempat mengecupku tepat di pipi kiri, lalu dengan cepat meninggalkanku – berusaha untuk melarikan diri.

"Oi! Apa-apaan kau?!"

Aku membalikkan badan, sebuah senyum meremehkan mengembang di bibirku. Ah, ternyata kau lagi. Polisi yang selalu saja berusaha untuk menangkapku. Rambut ungu panjangnya diikat satu, membuatnya sekilas terlihat seperti perempuan – jika orang yang melihatnya tidak menyadari tubuh kekarnya.

Polisi itu melihatku dengan sinis, tangan kanannya menarik sebuah pedang dari sisi kirinya. Sekilas aku melihat pantulan wajahku di permukaan pedang itu. Aku bersiul, lalu menghindar ketika polisi itu mengincar kaki kananku. Apa-apaan? Apakah dia berusaha untuk melumpuhkanku?

Aku menendang pergelangan tangan kanannya, sekilas membuatnya lengah. Karena aku malas untuk berkelahi sepagi ini, aku berusaha untuk berlari. Tapi setidaknya aku harus mengalihkan perhatiannya terlebih dahulu.

Beberapa kali polisi itu mencoba untuk menebasku dengan pedangnya, dan aku selalu bisa menghindar dari serangannya. Ketika polisi itu terlihat kelelahan, aku pun menendang pedangnya dan sukses membuat pedang itu lepas dari genggamannya.

Polisi itu menggeram ketika aku berhasil untuk kabur, sedangkan aku hanya bisa melambaikan tangan padanya.

* * *

><p>"Hah… Hah…"<p>

Setelah beberapa menit, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti berlari. Aku melihat kebelakang, dan bersyukur ketika polisi itu sudah tidak mengikutiku lagi. Dengan senyum kemenangan, aku berjalan mendekati sebuah pancuran air. Kuulurkan kedua tanganku, lalu menyapukan air dingin ke mukaku. Ah, segar sekali air ini!

Beberapa gadis melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku melihat tata busana mereka, lalu tersenyum miring. Oh, ternyata mereka gadis-gadis darah biru. Dari mana aku tahu? Lihat saja pinggang kecil mereka, dan gaun dengan bawahan seperti paying itu. Konyol sekali.

Aku bersiul, membuat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Aku terkekeh perlahan, lalu berkata, "Hai manis, apa kabarmu hari ini?"

Salah satu dari mereka ada yang tertawa malu, sedangkan gadis yang lain hanya bisa menyikutnya. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan sendirian. Aku mendengus kesal, lalu bergumam, "Dasar wanita aneh."

Aku memutuskan untuk melihat sekitarku, lalu mengerutkan dahi. Dimana aku? Aku melihat beberapa rumah memiliki pagar, bahkan beberapa pohon di jalan dipagari. Tidak terdengar satu suara pun disini – benar-benar sunyi.

Sesaat aku menyadari. Oh, inikah yang dimanakan dunia orang berkelas? Dengan rumah tingkat dua, halaman luas, dan berpagar? Aku pun tersenyum, lalu memutuskan untuk melihat lebih jauh lingkungan baru ini. Siapa tahu aku dapat menemukan korbanku selanjutnya.

Ketika aku melihat beberapa anak kecil bermain dengan orang tuanya di perkarangan rumah mewah mereka, aku merasakan sebuah kesunyian. Aku tidak pernah mengetahui siapa orang tuaku; apakah mereka masih hidup atau sudah tiada. Semasa kecilku dihabiskan dalam sebuah panti asuhan kumuh di sudut kota, tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak gelandangan yang tidak diinginkan oleh orang tuanya. Tujuh tahun yang lalu, tepat dihari ini, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti asuhan itu, karena tidak ada yang ingin mengambilku.

Aku hanya sampah, kenapa aku harus ada di dunia ini?

"Ooh! Lihatlah, Rilliane sudah dewasa sekarang!"

Lamunanku terbuyar ketika mendengar seseorang berteriak. Perlahan aku mencoba untuk mendekati asal suara itu. Ketika aku melihat dua orang gadis, aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak.

Sayup-sayup aku dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tidak lama setelah itu, aku tidak dapat mendengar apa pun. Aku memutuskan untuk melihat apakah mereka masih ada atau tidak.

Ternyata sekarang hanya ada seorang gadis. Aku mengerutkan dahi, sesaat berpikir kenapa gadis itu memiliki warna rambut yang sama denganku. Diatas kepalanya terdapat sebuah pita putih menyerupai telinga kelinci. Parasnya diselimuti dengan sebuah gaun kuning lemon sederhana – bagian bawahnya tidak menyerupai payung. Tubuhnya ramping, pinggangnya terlihat tidak dipaksakan untuk mengecil seperti gadis lainnya. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena dia membelakangiku.

Dan ketika dia berputar, aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Dan pada saat itu juga, pandanganku terpaku kepadanya.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **…entah kenapa Toki gak bisa nahan buat nulis fanfiksi ini…

Yup! Toki persembahkan _chapter_ dua dari _A Lady and The Tramp_! YEAY! Ehem, bisa dilihat tadi ada beberapa Vocaloid atau UTAUloid yang Toki deskripsiin, kira-kira pembaca bisa nebak gak siapa aja mereka?

Ohya, ini ceritanya Len juga ultah di hari yang sama dengan Rin, tapi Len lebih tua 2 tahun hehe (?)

Untuk **_Ame Hikari Kagamine_**_-san, __**Mai Kamano**__-san, _dan **_Hachipine Ia_**_-san_, terima kasih untuk nge-_fave _dan nge-_follow _fanfiksi ini! Toki benar-benar tersanjung! Hehe~ Dan tentunya untuk _silent reader _juga~ KEKEKEKEKE /dor

Sekian! Sampai ketemu di _chapter _berikutnya!

/kabur


End file.
